The Cartwright Family
by lexid95
Summary: The first in my Cartwright series if Marie hadn't died. Joe believes he is not wanted by his father anymore because he has been screwing up all the time. He also over hears some of the hands saying he is bad to his pa's reputation and health.
1. Chapter 1

The Cartwright family

Summary: First in my Cartwright family series (if Marie hadn't died)! In this one Joe believes his father doesn't want him around because he keeps messing up. Just to make his beliefs a reality he over hears a conversation between the hands about how bad Joe is and how much it affects Ben's happiness and health. (First fanfic so be easy with the flames!)

Chapter 1

"Joseph Francis Cartwright get your butt out of bed this instant!" I called from the dinning room table where my family…well most of my family was seated.

"Joe, if I have to come up there you will be sorry, young man!" called Ben Cartwright that husband of mine and father of three wonderful children. Adam, Hoss, and of course Little Joe, and soon enough Joe camp fumbling down the steps saying I'm comin', I'm comin'!

"Well, its about time," I said picking a fried egg from off the table and putting it on my plate, "you almost missed breakfast…again." I gave him a stare for that one because he has been late for the last week now! He knows better than that!

"So pa," Adam stared the eldest of the boys, who is now almost 28, " what where you saying about me and Hoss going down to Virginia City today?"

"Oh yes! Here is a list of the items I need for the surprise party we having for Sheriff Coffee tonight and make sure he is coming at 5 o'clock sharp," said Ben.

"We know pa," said Hoss our middle son who is almost 25 now.

"I know! But I want this to be as good as any party can be. Sheriff has done so much for us in the past and we need to show him that we all care, anyway I forgot his birthday last year!" said Ben in his lecture voice.

"OK pa, " said Joe, " we will make this special and what do you me to do?" he asked still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Well, first off I want to know where you were all night! You didn't get home until midnight way past your curfew!" said Ben with is brow all scrunched up with frustration. Joe is the youngest almost 17 and wildest in the family and Ben well he hasn't had a great week. He has been under a lot for stress getting ready for the party and all this nonsense isn't going to help it and Joe knows it!

"W-well", Joe stammered, "I got into a poker game and forgot all about the time and you know how long the ride is back home so…" Joe just stopped right there because he knew he wasn't getting out of trouble this time!

"Joseph! You know how I feel about you playing in those poker games with all those older men if they think your cheating you will be shot at and you know that! Anyway, you know how much I dislike you all being at the saloon too much and too long," staring at all of his sons. "It's not good for your moral about our belief we do not need to be consuming too many drinks and be with girls that barely have a skirt on!" Ben practically screamed.

"Sorry, pa" the young Cartwrights mumbled.

"Well then," I said trying to change the subject. "Joe you can come with me riding to make sure everyone who we invited can come so we can come and get a head count for dinner. So chop, chop everybody no time to waist go saddle up the horses and get the buggy ready for the trip to town."

"Yes, ma'am" all three boys said in unison, as they all walked out to the barn together.

"Thanks," said Ben leaning over to kiss me on the check. "I don't know what I'm going to do with them." He said shaking his head, "Am I too old for this? I get so tired now!"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that God knows what he's doing so stop worrying," I said as I playfully slapped him on the arm. He soon laughed and I joined in. We moved to the living room to talk. We waited for the boys to come back and announce that everything was ready.

"Well ma," said Joe, "everything is ready so let's go!" He said as he bounded out of the house to his beloved horse Cochise.

"We will be home soon my love," I said to Ben and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"I will be here waiting for you," he said. "Also, please keep and eye on Joe for me he has been a trouble maker for some time now and I don't want that to spoil tonight," he asked at only a whisper so no one would hear. To bad Joe heard the whole thing. Soon, he hung his head low that he is a sham and a bother to his family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Joe, what's wrong?" I asked. Joe hasn't said a single word since we left the house and we were now on our way back home from the Drake's, who are old friends of Sheriff Coffee's.

"Oh, nothing ma," said Joe giving me a slight, fake smile. "I'm just really tired from being out so late…ma," Joe asked. "Do you think pa is really mad at me for being bad in the last couple of weeks?"

"Um, I'm not sure Joe. All I know is that he is very, very frustrated with all of you. For always spending too much time at the saloon," I said hoping to show him that his brothers were making pa frustrated also and not just him. You see, Joe always has been a little wild but he has the sweetest heart in the world and hates to make his father upset. Even when he does he always is harder on himself. Guilt always eats away at him when he does something bad and sometimes ends up in trouble from it.

"Oh, ok thanks ma," said Joe lowering his head again. As we neared the house Joe started to shiver.

"Joseph," I asked, "are you feeling ok?"

"What!" Joe asked a little alarmed… I must have startled him. "Um, no I was just um a little cold… yeah that's it just a little cold," he replied trying to confirm his statement himself.

"Well, let's see about that," I asked as I reached out to touch his forehead.

Hey! There you are I've been wondering were you were," said Ben smiling as he rode up on his horse Buck.

"Oh, hello Ben… I don't think Joe feels very well," I told him in concern.

"Ma, I feel fine!" Joe said sternly and soon went into a coughing fit. When it stared to get worse he stared to shiver and soon slowly slid out of the saddle.

"Joe!" I said with intense concern. "Ben, catch him!" I finally blurted out. He was almost stunned as Joe started to slide out of the saddle.

"Oh yeah," he said as he finally came out of his trance but it was too late. Joe slid all the way out of the saddle to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Joseph!" Both Ben and I yelled as we went down by his side. Soon Ben stared yelling at Adam and Hoss to help him carry Joe into the house. When we finally got Joe settled into his bed he started to sweat and shiver again.

"Adam," I said go to town and get the doctor, now.

"Yes ma," Adam said half way out the door.

"Joe, can you hear me son?" Ben asked leaning over the Ben close to Joe to hear anything the boy said.

"Pa…can't disappoint…any more…need to be a better son," said Joe finally slipping into unconsciousness with beads of sweat running down his face.

"No, son you are a wonderful son don't change! God made you this way for a reason!" Ben pleaded, " You will always be a little bit of a trouble maker but I love that way it keeps me and your mother on our toes," said Ben with a smile tugging at his face. I soon grabbed Ben's hand.

"Ben, he's unconscious now lets let him rest," I said with even more concern for my little boy. "We will wait for the doctor down stairs."

"No!" Said Ben, "I cant leave him now he thinks I don't appreciate him and that he needs to be better… why would he think that?" asked Ben with so much worry in his eyes.

"Well, Ben you have been really harsh on him the last couple of weeks even when he did something on accident," I said show Ben the error of his ways, " and you know how he gets when he gets treated like that, he is always sensitive to that especially when it's from you. You should know that by now!" I said as my blood started boiling for the safety of my child.

"I-I'm sorry Marie," stuttered Ben, " I've been so busy with Adam, Hoss, the cattle drive coming up soon, and of course the party that I really have been too frustrated to even talk with Joe and when something happened he was the one who took the blame. O my goodness I may have just ruined my relationship with my boy!" Ben realized horrified.

"Oh Ben, its not that bad but…" before I could finish Doc Martin came in with Adam at his heels.

"How is he?" asked Adam when Doc Martin started to check over him.

"Well, it doesn't look too bad…he has a bad fever and he also has a problem breathing but just give him the antibiotics and he will be fine." He said smiling. "You might have to take him to San Francisco to get him checked out if his breathing doesn't get better but I pretty sure what is wrong with him so he just needs plenty of rest and he will be back on his feet in no time." Ben was so relieved.

"When will he wake up?" I asked.

"In about an hour I propose," said the doctor.

"Good, because in need to talk to him," said Ben with determination to make this situation right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Joe," Ben called, "son can you hear me?"

"Pa?" Joe answered weakly.

"Yes, son it's me how are you feeling?" asked Ben with great concern.

"I've been better," Joe lightly joked with a smile. "Pa do you still care for me when I'm bad?" said Joe his face becoming very serious.

"Well of course, son! I understand that I may have been a little harsh on you these last couple weeks, but I really don't like it when you stay out so late…it scares me that I might loose you," said Ben emotion rising in his heart.

"Really?" replied an amazed Joe, " I mean I never knew it scared you. I never, ever wanted to do that," Joe said.

"I know son. I guess it was my fault too I just never told you the real reason why I really dislike you going and staying out so late by yourself," said Ben hoping to clear up his sons doubts.

"Ok, pa," said Joe with a genuine smile on his face. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's ok son." Ben said. " Now, it's time for you to get some rest."

"Yes sir," replied Joe sliding down into the covers of his bed.

That night Joe wasn't allowed to go to the party for the sheriff, but I came up to his room and told him about the whole night. After a couple of weeks Joe was right back on his feet.

"Joe, can you run out to the barn and make sure those new hands understand what they are doing for the cattle drive?" I sweetly asked.

"Yeah, sure ma," Joe replied and started for the door. When Joe got out to the barn he saw a couple of new hands talking with Randy one of our best hands, but unfortunately he isn't the nicest of the bunch. Before he could cut in he heard Randy talking about him and hid behind the door of the barn and listened with interest for what the hands thought of him.

"Joe is the worse Cartwright I have ever worked with!" Randy practically shouted.

"Shhh!" one of the new hands, Jacob, said. "What if anyone hears us talking about him? The first moment I got here I knew that the Cartwrights are close and will lose our jobs if the find out we were talking about Joe like that!" Jacob said.

"That's just talk! No one has lost their job for talking bad about a Cartwright," Randy hissed. " Everyone knows Joe is the baby of the family, but really he is just a spoiled brat with a father who doesn't care about him. I even heard him say Joe has been hurtin' his reputation around town," Randy replied.

"Well what about last week when Joe got sick and his father was tellin' him he was important and stuff?" asked the other hand, Matthew.

"Everyone who knows Ben knows he was lying about that he just didn't want the boy to tell his mama that his pa doesn't care," replied Randy.

"Wow! I guess that boy is pretty stupid if he believes that act his father is givin' him. Ben is better off with out him especially for his health! He's always chasing after that boy when he gets mad and has one of his little tantrums and gets in some trouble for it," spat Matthew.

"Well, I guess I need to show you new hands how to do a cattle drive. We have talked enough about that little brat! I don't even like sayin' his name it gives me a bitter taste in my mouth," hissed Randy and spit into an empty barrel.

As soon as Joe heard this conversation and all three off them had left the barn he grabbed his horse, Cochise, from the stall and took off not know where he was going, but knew he needed to get away and think.

A/N: Please R&R! Tell me what you think of it so far and offer ideas for the next chapter they are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: If words or phrases are in italics it means those words are the character's thoughts. So you don't get confused enjoy and R&R!

At the Ponderosa

"Ben have you seen Joe?" I asked with a hint of concern in my voice.

"Um… no, no I haven't. Not since this morning, why?" replied Ben.

"Oh, well I'm a little worried I haven't seen him since this afternoon when I asked him to show the new hands how to do a cattle drive," I replied. Right after that Adam walked into the house.

"Well, there is no way that Joe was helping the new hands learn because Randy was showing them the ropes," replied Adam. " Do you think we should ask them if they have seen him? He probably just went to get something though," Adam said as he was putting this gun belt and hat on.

"Please Adam you would mind doing that for me?" I replied with relief in my voice.

"Good and I will go with you, Adam," Ben said as he rose out of his chair to go put his gun belt and on too.

At the lake

"_Am I really just a stupid, selfish brat_?" Joe wondered to himself. "_Does pa really not care for me_?" "_Am I spoiled by ma_?" These questions swirled around Joe's head until he was a little lightheaded. " _I need to go away from home for a little bit_," Joe thought finally making a decision on what he needed to do. " _I will go to Mitch's_ _house!_" he figured. "_He will let me stay a few days until I understand everything_," Joe decided. Soon Joe mounted Cochise and rode out to Mitch's place to stay for a little.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Is my first fanfiction so they were very encouraging!

Chapter 5

At the Ponderosa

"Hey Randy have you seen Joe?" Adam asked.

"No! It wasn't my turn to babysit the little brat!" Randy hissed as Ben walked out from behind Adam.

"Hey! No one talks about my boy like that!" Ben shouted and grabbed Randy by his collar. "Did you hurt Joe? If you did you will pay!"

"Back off Cartwright! I never touched the boy," said Randy brushing off his jacket.

"I don't care if you did I just want to know if you have seen him," Adam asked trying to hold his down.

"Again no I haven't!" hissed Randy.

"I saw the boy," said William. "He was in the barn behind Randy, Jake, and Matthew and soon jumped on his horse and rode off toward the lake. He looked real upset when he left though." After William said this Ben and Adam looked over at Randy and soon Jake and Matthew joined.

"What were you three talking about in the barn?" Ben questioned with anger flaring in his eyes.

"N-nothing that w-was concerning Joe," said Matthew trying to look confident in his words. To bad for the three hands Jake isn't good under pressure.

" We were just saying that Joe was a little spoiled that's all," Jake said hoping that he could sort of hide the truth.

"You said what!" Ben bellowed. "Never in my years have I ever had a hand talk about my son' behavior behind my back and then lie to me about it! He may be the baby of the family but he works long and hard on this ranch just like everyone else. He was never spoiled by me, his mother, or his brothers if he does something wrong he will be punished. Just like I'm going to punish you for your lack of respect for your young boss," Ben soon replied letting his anger out through those words.

"What is our punishment then?" Randy questioned.

"Your all fired," Adam said in a casual voice.

" Yes you all are I don't care how good you are if you don't know how to respect your upper workmen you will not work at this ranch. You all have 2 days to pack up and leave the ponderosa. You will get your last pay tomorrow," Ben said and walked back to the house. " _I need to find Joe and know exactly what those men said to him and make sure he isn't going to do something he will regret_," Ben though and soon started into a brisk jog back to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Marie in my stories starts to talk in French when she gets really worried I mean she has lived on the Ponderosa for how long now, so I believe that she should talk a little more English now than ever. But I will still keep her heritage alive.

Chapter 6

At Mitch's House

"Joe?" asked Mitch still in a yawn. "W-what are you doing here so late?"

"Sorry to bother you so late Mitch, but I really need a place to stay…and someone to talk to," replied Joe mumbling the last part.

"Oh, well I guess you can stay but only for tonight because I'm leaving for Carson City tomorrow. We can talk tomorrow though but now we both need sleep," said Mitch with some joke in his tone seeing the bags under Joe's eyes. Mitch knew that Joe was having problems with his father because that's whom he goes to when his is hurt or frustrated, and when Joe came to him he knew something was up.

At the Ponderosa

"Où peut-il être…où peut-il être?" (Where can he be…where can he be?) I said while I paced the room. You see I always speak in my native tongue when I am worried, nervous, scared, or angry. Which in my family is a lot of the time.

"Marie, dear," Ben said interrupting my thoughts, "we will find him!" he said with much confidence but also gentleness knowing how scared I was by hearing my native tongue.

"Etes-vous sûr que je suis ... tellement peur pour mon petit garcon?" (Are you sure I'm...just so scared for my baby boy?) I questioned knowing it was right but I just needed to hear the words from him.

" Well of course I am sure! Have I ever been wrong?" Ben jokingly asked and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Merci mon cher," (Thank you my dear) I said my nerves finally settling.

"Il ira bien," (He will be alright) Ben whispered in my ear and knew from that everything was going to be fine…I hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At Mitch's house

"So Joe what's wrong?" Mitch asked.

"Um first off I want to know do you think my pa really cares for me?" Joe wondered with his head down.

"Why of course Joe! What made you think he doesn't?" Mitch replied.

"I really don't know I just heard Randy, one of our hands, saying that I was really spoiled by my ma and that I hurt my pa's reputation and worst of all I make his health worse," Joe said with tears pricking his eyes.

"Oh Joe, Randy is just one of those people that make things up and spread 'em just to make himself feel better. The thing I'm worried about is why you even believed it?"

"Yeah after I think about it doesn't make sense but then I remember what my pa said about 2 weeks ago when I accidently let one of pa's prized horses get away," Joe said remembering that day.

_ "Joseph! How many times have I told you to keep that gate closed?" Ben bellowed!_

_ "Pa I'm sorry I didn't know that the latch didn't click," Joe said trying to get out of the trouble he is in. "Ma tell pa he's being too rough!" Joe whined to me._

_ "Darling don't you think you are being a little rough on the boy he didn't mean to?" I tried to reason with my very upset husband._

_ "No I don't because he has worked with horses long enough that he know to make sure that the gate is completely shut! Now I have to talk to the buyer of that horse and tell him that my irresponsible son let him get away!" Ben said with furry in his eyes. Soon his eyes landed on his youngest and he couldn't contain his anger. He slapped him son across that face. "Joe I don't know why you have been so irresponsible but that will only be the first of your punishments if you ever do that again. I don't know why I let you work on this ranch when all you do is make me have to use more money to get us out of a situation that you caused!" Ben soon replied let all the anger out and wished he had kept his mouth shut. Joe soon had tears running down his checks and a red hand appearing on his face. He soon took off toward his room._

_ "Well Ben that was the worst way to teach Joe a lesson! Now I have to go and make sure he is ok and you should think about what you just said to your little boy!" I said and hurried up the stair to Joe._

"So what happened after that?" Mitch asked.

"Well my ma helped me through it and soon pa asked for my forgiveness and of course I gave it to him, but I have always doubted that he really cares for me after that day so that's why I'm so confused!" Joe said with tear rising again.

Well Joe all I can tell you is that I have seen your pa when you were hurt or missin' and he would starve himself for sleep and food until he found ya. Just remember that he does care even thought he gets mad at ya for some things," Mitch replied hoping it would help fill Joe's uncertainty for his pa's love for him.

"Thanks, I better get going you got a stage to catch and have fun in Carson City," Joe said his sprits raised a bit.

"Yeah I guess you are right…but be careful on your way home I saw some clouds this mornin' and that might turn into a bad storm, so just watch your back."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey I'm back! Really sorry for the update sooo late but I had school and about a million other things going on so I hope this chapter makes up for it!

A/N: I know that my first/third person point of view was really confusing but I am now officially changing it to third person only because Marie isn't in all the scenes.

Back at the Ponderosa

"Ben it's getting late and Joe should have been back by now. He knows to come home especially before a storm," Marie added seeing the dark clouds hovering over the land.

"I know I am just a worried as you are Cheri when Hoss and Adam get back we are going to go looking for him," reassured Ben giving Marie a hug.

"I am coming with you," Stated Marie not backing down.

"Are you sure? I don't want you getting hurt out there especially if we are going out in a storm at night," Ben questioned remembering the day he almost lost Marie to a horse riding accident.

"Yes!" Finished Marie.

Out on the Ponderosa

As Joe rode back home he saw that dark clouds started to really come about and might turn into a severe storm, and pushed his horse, Cochise, to a gallop.

"_The sooner I get home the better_," Thought Joe, but as Joe was in the middle of his thought a huge bust of thunder and lightning spooked Cochise. Soon Joe found himself rolling off his horse and Cochise running off. "Great_!_" Joe spat and was trying to get up, but soon found himself falling back down for his

right leg could not support his weight. "Ow!" Joe said as he hit the ground "Must have twisted something," Joe inferred taking off his boot and seeing the swelling that had almost started instantly. "I've got to get to some type of shelter," Joe thought and then he remembered the cabin he and his father used

to go to when they were out this way. "It's just a couple yards away," Joe said now seeing a small shelter to his left. Soon he picked himself up and limped heavily toward the shelter. When Joe finally got to the shelter he felt dizzy, nauseous, and was in a lot of pain. He was sopping wet for the rain started

just as he started walking. When he finally made it to the shelter he went straight to the bed to lie down. "I just need a little bit of sleep," Joe mumbled and fell into a deep restless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Again, I'm back and this is the last chapter…. yeah!

Outside with Ben and Marie

"Ben I can't see Joe, Adam, or Hoss anywhere!" Marie said.

"It's ok, Marie the storm has died down so now we can really go and look for them," Ben said as he started his horse, buck, into a gallop with Marie right behind him. After a couple minutes of intense ridding Ben and Marie spotted two riders up ahead.

"Oh Ben look! It's Adam and Hoss!" Marie said with a newfound smile on her face. " Adam, Hoss are you two alright?" Marie said worried instantly when she saw the bags under their eyes and their soaking wet clothes.

"Ma, pa!" they both shouted when they saw their parents galloping up to them. Yes, ma we are perfectly fine… just really tired and worried for Joe. We lost track of Cochise's hoof prints when the rain came and now we have no idea which way he went," replied Adam exasperated.

"Ok, that is a problem but where were the hoof prints going before you lost track of the prints?" Ben wondered.

"Well, they were headed towards Mitch's house, but he left for Carson City this morning so we headed the other direction when the rain started to pour down," Hoss replied next.

"Joe's a smart kid he probably got shelter from the storm is there any shelter close to home, but also the Mitch's house?" Marie asked Ben and her sons.

"Wait! Yes there is!" Ben said almost instantly, "there is one by the lake that I always used to take Joe and Mitch to when they were younger. We built it there so that we could all sleep there and not be too far away from home, even Mitch."

"What are you waiting for pa? Take us there!" Adam said.

"Alright follow me," Ben said as he started Buck toward the way of the cabin hoping and praying that Joe was safe.

At the Cabin

"Ow," Joe moaned as he woke up and remember all that happened especially the pain. " I hope pa and ma know where I am," Joe tried to reassure himself. Joe's head hurt and his ankle, well all he knew is that there was no way he was _walking _home. " Cochise!" Joe suddenly remembered him running off, " I hope he found his way home Joe thought." Joe soon realized how tired he still was and soon darkness over took him and he feel back asleep. About fifteen minutes later Ben, Marie, Adam, and Hoss came bursting through the door.

"Joe!" Ben shouted running over to his baby boy. " Can you hear me son?" Ben asked stroking his boy's dark wet curls.

"Ben is he…" Marie couldn't finish.

"No, thank the Lord, but he is unconscious, has a fever, and is shivering all over," Ben diagnosed worry sketched all over his face for his boy. " We better take him home and get him warmed up," Ben coming out of his trance determined to help Joe. " Adam you ride to Doc Martin's place and get him over to the house as fast as you can. Hoss, you and Marie go to the house and get a fire blazing in his room and get as many blankets on his bed as you can," Ben said picking up Joe as carefully as he could without hurting him. "I will take him home, you three go on head."

"All right Ben but please be careful on your way back," Marie said as she kissed Ben and Joe's forehead. Soon everyone was back at the Ponderosa but Adam who was still getting Doc Martin. Joe was under 3 quilts, with a fire blazing in his room, and had new clothes on but he was still shivering badly. Ben and Marie had not left his side since he came in. they were hand in hand while praying for their baby boy. Hop Sing came him carrying 2 other blankets for Ben and Marie also with some food for them as well.

"Thank you Hop Sing," Ben said as he kept his focus on Joe. As soon as Hop Sing was about to say something the front door opened and footsteps were heard running up the stairs. Doc Martin and Adam were soon in the same room as Ben and Marie.

"All right everyone out except Hop Sing," ordered Paul as he got to work. Ben, reluctant to leave, cooperated. About an hour later Paul come out looking tired but pleased. " Ben, Marie he will be fine." Paul said seeing everyone relax, "but he won't be moving around for a while he has 3 cracked ribs, a minor concussion, a lot of scrapes and bruises as well as broken ankle. I put some crutches by his bed and a cane if he would rather use that, but I would recommend the crutches for about 2 weeks then he can use the cane until it has healed. I will come back in a couple of days to make sure the concussion hasn't gotten any worse, but the rest is just changing his bandages everyday, which you or Hop Sing can handle. However I must be going, he will wake up in a couple of minutes then you can talk to him," Paul said knowing something was up between Joe and his pa, for Joe not once called for his pa which was very unusual when Joe was hurt.

"Thank you Paul, Adam will show you the way out," Ben said shaking Paul's hand but soon moved to Joe's side thanking God that Joe was safe and sound. A couple minutes later Joe opened his eyes and saw his pa staring back at him with worry all over his face.

"Pa?" Joe asked, but as soon as the words came out of his mouth he started into a coughing fit.

"Easy Joe," his pa warned as he held up a glass of water to Joe mouth, which he drank hastily. "How are you feeling?" Ben asked.

"Better," Joe said as he slowed his breathing down from the coughing fit. "Pa I have to ask you something?" Joe rasped.

" Not now Joe you need rest," Ben said trying to get Joe to rest.

"No I need to ask you thins now," Joe said in his determined weak voice.

"All right Joe go ahead ask," Ben said.

" Do you really love me pa?" Joe asked sounding like a little boy again and it made his pa's heart break for his boy since those ranch hand put these thoughts into his head.

"Why Joe of course I do, now I may get mad at you for some things but I will never, not ever stop loving you and neither will your ma or your brothers," Ben said and soon Joe's face relaxed seeing that his pa really did love him no matter what.

"Thank you pa. I love you too," Joe said as his last words were slurred together finally getting a peaceful sleep.

THE END


End file.
